Vengeance
by KAthetomboy
Summary: The Red Hood has come to Gotham with only one goal. Batman and Nightwing try to stop him, but he always gets away. Will the discover his identity?
1. Chapter 1

A few things in this story were taken from Under The Red Hood, if you've watched the movie, you'll know, If you haven't you should, it's really good. I honestly don't think I did a good job with this one, I could have been more original and put more effort in but anyway. The sequel will probably be better.

 **Chapter 1: Barbara's P.O.V**

"Bruce, are you okay?" It was a dumb question but I couldn't think of anything else to say.

Bruce turned his head away from me "I'm...fine"

I put my hand on his shoulder "We'll find a way to get through this Bruce, it wasn't your fault"

"But it was, I wasn't fast enough to save him, he's dead because of me"

"No, Bruce, that's not true! You did your best and I'm sure Jason knew that"

"But my best wasn't enough" He walked away from the grave and back into the manor leaving me alone to mourn one of my best friends. I knelt down and touched the tombstone "I'm sorry Jason, I'm so sorry" I quickly wiped my tears away and rolled into the manor.

It was the second anniversary of Jason's death and the manor was in mourning once more. The big rooms and long hallways which usually echoed with Dick and Tim's playful arguments and fights were now echoing only silence. I looked into the empty living room and remembered the first time I met Jason.

{ I was coming to the manor to visit Dick, who had been working with the Teen Titans recently after a fight with Bruce (which had been resolved in a few weeks)

"Give it back Dick!"

Dick laughed "No way, Littlewing"

"I told you not to call me that" an unfamiliar voice yelled in an angry tone.

Dick just kept laughing. I stood in the doorway and saw that the unknown voice belonged to a kid who looked about 12 attacking Dick (who was 15 at the time) and trying to steal the remote off him. When I laughed both of them stopped and looked over. The kid released Dick from a headlock and pushed him away.

"Hey Babs" Dick greeted me.

The kid looked at me quizzically "Who's this?" He asked Dick.

Dick came over to me and put his arm around my shoulder "This is Barbara Gordon"

"Gordon, your the commisioner's daughter?"

"That's me" I walked over to him "And you are?"

"Jason, Jason Todd"

"Nice to meet you Jason" I put my hand out and he hesitantly shook it.

Then he sprung over the couch and grabbed the remote off Dick unexpectantly.

"HEY!"

"HA!, Now I get to choose what to watch" Jason said smuggly.

I smiled at the new boy _'Dick only came back last week and their already acting like brothers'_.} I smiled sadly at the memory and used the ramp to go upstairs to Dick's room.

I knocked lightly "Dick? Can I come in?"

The door opened and Dick let me in "Yeah?"

His voice was filled with so much sadness and pain, it just didn't sound right "How are you?"

"How do you think I am Babs?"

"Yeah I know, stupid question" For a while we sat in silence until I decided to speak up again.

"Where's Tim?"

"He's probably still in the cave, reading about Jason"

"Reading about Jason?"

"Yeah that's what he does, he can't exactly mourn Jason, not like us anyway, so he wants to find out more about him"

I looked out the window and thought I saw someone, I wheeled over and looked out studying the sillhouette. I gasped when I saw a flash of red as the figure ran off.

"What is it? Babs?"

"I saw someone outside, they were sitting in the tree, they just jumped down and ran off"

"Did you see there face?"

"No, they were wearing a red helmet or something"

"Let's go find Bruce"

I nodded my head and followed Dick down to the cave.

"Where's Bruce?" Dick asked Tim who was looking through the files on Jason and I noticed his broken leg.

Tim looked up surprised "Dick!, your actually out of your room, I thought you were going to hide away like last year"

Dick laughed just slightly "So where's Bruce?" He asked again.

"Oh, right, he said he was going to the garden again"

"Thanks Timmy" Dick ran out of the cave and I tried my best to keep up in my wheelchair.

When I reached the pair I had apparently missed half the conversation.

"What should we do?" Dick asked

"I don't know, I don't think we can do anything really, unless they left something behind, but we'll have to wait until morning to check" Bruce answered dismissively.

"What have I missed?" I asked.

"I just told Bruce about the figure you saw"

"Yeah got that impression" I teased. "What do you think they wanted?"

"Probably wanted to steal something, or did steal something, either way, It's probably nothing to worry about"

Bruce stood up and gave one last look at the grave before leaving. Dick took his hand off the tombstone and we followed Bruce's lead in silence. Alfred didn't make any food tonight, since he knew no-one would feel like eating. I realized the time and quickly said goodbye to everyone before rushing out of the house and driving back home, with silent tears running down my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Dick's P.O.V**

I laid on my bed and stared at the ceiling remembering all the time me and Jay had spent together.

{"Betcha' can't catch me!" I called out to Jay from my position on the chandelier

"No fair! You know I can't get up there!"

"Well, I'm not coming down, so you'll just have to figure out a way"

At first he looked annoyed then an evil look spread over his face. I sat back on the edge "Jay, what are you going to do?"

Jason just laughed on his way out of the room. I considered getting off and hiding somewhere to scare him but I decided it was better if he couldn't reach me at all.

"DICK!" _'CRAP'_ I looked down to see an angry Bruce

"Ha, hey Bruce, having a good afternoon?"

"Dick get down from there right now!"

Jason was smiling evilly at me.

'I will get you back for this, littlewing' I mouthed to him and came back down to ground level.

"I thought we sorted this out years ago Dick" Bruce sighed

"Well, it's the only place Jay can't get to"

"Well find another place he can't reach that won't severly injure anyone if it falls!"

"Sure, sorry Bruce"

When Bruce left the room, I ran out to find another place. I heard Jason running after me and went to the first place I could think of, the roof.} I was pulled out of that memory when someone knocked on my door.

"Dick? Can I come in?" Barbara's voice called out.

I opened the door "Yeah" and let her in.

"How are you?" She asked.

"How do you think I am Babs?"

"Yeah I know, stupid question" For a while we sat in silence until she spoke up again.

"Where's Tim?"

"He's probably still in the cave, reading about Jason"

"Reading about Jason?"

"Yeah that's what he does, he can't exactly mourn Jason, not like us anyway, so he wants to find out more about him"

Babs wheeled over to the window. I heard her gasp and walked over to the window.

"What is it? Babs?"

"I saw someone outside, they were sitting in the tree, they just jumped down and ran off"

"Did you see there face?"

"No, they were wearing a red helmet or something"

"Let's go find Bruce" I suggested.

I led the way down to the cave.

"Where's Bruce?" I asked Tim who was looking through the files on Jason.

Tim looked up surprised "Dick!, your actually out of your room, I thought you were going to hide away like last year"

I allowed a quiet laugh "So where's Bruce?"

"Oh, right, he said he was going to the garden again"

"Thanks Timmy" I ran out of the cave, forgetting to wait for Barbara.

I reached Bruce at the grave.

"Yes Dick?"

'Always straight to the point with him'

"Barbara saw someone in the tree"

"Are they still there?"

"No"

"So it's probably not important"

"Well what should we do?" Dick asked.

"I don't know, I don't think we can do anything really, unless they left something behind, but we'll have to wait until morning to check" Bruce answered dismissively.

"What have I missed?" Barb asked.

"I just told Bruce about the figure you saw"

"Yeah got that impression" she teased. "What do you think they wanted?"

"Probably wanted to steal something, or did steal something, either way, It's probably nothing to worry about"

Bruce stood up and gave one last look at the grave before leaving. I took my hand off the tombstone and we followed Bruce's lead in silence. An alarm on Barbara's phone sounded and she quickly left. I walked back up to my room and sighed. I closed the door and went out onto the balcony to look at the calm night sky.

{"I want to look!" Jason whined at me

"Hang on a minute Jaybird i'm still looking at Venus"

Jason sniggered.

"What?"

"Venus is the name of the Roman Goddess of love and beauty isn't it?"

I rolled my eyes "I'm talking about the planet, idiot"

"Isn't Venus the hottest planet?"

I laughed "Oh shut up, you little twerp"

"I'll only shut up if you let me use the telescope"

" ** _Fine_** " I moved out of the way so he could stargaze.}

I decided to go onto the roof (my special spot, since no-one else could get up, except maybe Tim, but he doesn't like it much). I noticed movement from the corner of my eye, I jumped up and spun around. I looked around but didn't see anyone. I know what being watched feels like and I was definitely being watched right now. I felt a shock run through my body and cried out in agony.

I groaned and got back up, I knew that whoever had been there was gone now.

"Dick! Dick are you alright?" Bruce's worried voice called out.

I moved over to the edge "Yeah, I'm good"

"What happened!?"

"Someone tased me" I climbed down. "Still think our mysterious figure isn't something to worry about?"

Bruce glared at me.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Jason's P.O.V**

I sat perched on the roof of Wayne Manor, located on the outskirts of Gotham, watching a group of people I once called my family (plus some new kid) mourning over my grave. I sat there for a good hour listening to them share memories and try to tell Bruce it wasn't his fault.

But in reality it was.

{I was at the Joker's mercy for 5 agonizing hours. He had broken multiple ribs, given me a collapsed lung and probably caused some internal bleeding among other injuries they were just from the crowbar, there was also electrocution and drowning then I was left me to die in an explosion. For 5 hours I waited to be rescued by him, but he never arrived. I have a faint memory of seeing his face as he pulled me out of the rubble, he looked crestfallen but it was pretty hard to tell with the cowl and my dimming vision. That was the last thing I remember before waking up in a coffin. I had been terrified, I called for help but again I was left alone, I eventually managed to get out but I collapsed trying to get to the manor. After that I woke up in Ra's fortress and was told about my death and strange ressurection, apparently someone had managed to break something in the universe and I came back to life, I think it was a guy called Superboy-Prime. Ra's took my body to the pit and restored it. He helped train me for a short while before I decided to return to Gotham to get revenge against Joker.

What better way to get revenge on someone you hate then take up their previous identity and try to kill them? Of course the suit needed modifying.}

I watched Dick and the new kid walk back into the manor. Barbara tried to tell Bruce that it wasn't his fault (for the 120th time, yes I counted) before he walked into the manor and I noticed him wipe some tears away. Barbara knelt down and touched my headstone.

"I'm sorry Jason, I'm so sorry" She wiped her tears away and rolled back into the manor.

I got off the roof and went down to look at my grave. I observed the items left on it. A photo of Dick holding me in a headlock and a bag of colourful marbles. I climbed into the tree quickly when I heard someone open the doors. I watched Bruce walk up to my grave again. He sat down and stared at my grave for a while, then he started speaking

"Jason, I doubt you can hear me, but I just want you to know that I'm sorry for not saving you, for being too slow in more ways than one" He lightly brushed my engraved name.

I suddenly felt like I was being watched and moved my gaze up to Dick's window. I saw Barbara looking at me and I fled out of the tree and went to the front of the house. I climbed up onto the roof. A minute later, Dick ran up to Bruce and they were having a conversation I couldn't listen to because of how high up I was. Soon after Dick's arrival, Barbara wheeled up to the two.

Bruce was the first to walk away _'He's probably going to try and figure out why someone in a red helmet is at his house'_ Dick took his hand off my grave and walked back into the house in step with Barbara.

I heard Dick walk out onto his balcony and look up at the starry sky.

"I miss you Littlewing" He muttered (probably subconciously).

Soon enough Dick skilfully scaled the wall to reach the roof. He sat still with tears rolling down his face. I went to leave but Dick must have seen me out of the corner of his eye because he shot up and looked around like a frightened meerkat. I didn't want him to see me (not that he would know who I was anyway) so I did the first thing I could think of. I shot him with a taser gun. He cried out in pain _'Maybe the voltage was up a bit high'_ and I felt a small amount of guilt as I ran off, but then I felt accomplished. _'Take that Dickie-bird'_ I thought as I ran off smirking.

A few years ago I would have been touched by how much everyone cared but not now, now I was different.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Dick's P.O.V**

It was morning now and after the taser incident on the roof, Bruce had taken a new interest in our mystery visitor. He was out looking for clues near the tree and had me looking for them on the roof. Barbara was looking for information on the person she saw (using his height, weight and the red helmet, How did she know his height and weight? Here's a hint; she's a super-genius with a photographic memory) I came down from the roof.

"Nothing up here" I called down to Bruce from the balcony.

"I think I found something here" He called back.

I leapt into the tree and climbed down. Bruce shot me a disapproving look.

"What? You remember I was born in a circus right?"

Bruce rolled his eyes and held up a piece of brown cloth. I took it off him and observed it much to Bruce's obvious annoyance.

"Looks like a piece of clothing and it feels like leather"

Bruce snatched it back "Yeah your right"

I followed him into the batcave knowing he would be going to analyse it. He put the material under a microscope and studied it. I stood against the wall waiting for Bruce to make some amazing discovery. It took longer than I had expected.

"It was made by The Martin Brothers clothing store in East Gotham"

" ** _Finally_** , what took you so long to figure it out?"

Bruce gave me an exasperated look "I'm not a magician"

"Right sorry, so what do we do now?"

"Well, we could start searching East Gotham looking for someone wearing a red helmet and brown leather clothing"

"Great, well I'm going out for now, meet ya back here when it's time to go, see ya" I called out before Bruce could question me. He probably already figured what I was doing anyway, he's good at that.

I rode my motorbike to East Gotham. I knew I wouldn't find anything in the day (I mean who would walk around wearing a red helmet in the daytime?), but I wanted to look at places someone like that might stay (and there was nothing to do back at the manor). East Gotham is one of the worst parts of Gotham. _'This is where Jason used to live, of course the one place in Gotham where this guy is probably living has to be a reminder of Jay, someone really hates me right now'_ I looked up at the sky accusingly for a moment and kept walking the streets looking for some sort of clue or something. _'Maybe I should check out that clothes shop'_. I found my way through the streets and found the store. I walked in and looked around at all the clothes, jackets, shirts, dresses, pants, shorts and even swimwear along with accessories. _'I wonder if Bruce would care if I bought some stuff, it's not like I'm wasting his money anyway'._ I decided to buy a pair of jeans. On my way out I passed someone wearing a red hoodie. I had to take a double look because he seemed strangely familiar but I couldn't see his face and didn't want to draw any attention to myself, so I just shrugged it off and left.

Figuring there was really no point in being there anymore I left. It was only another hour until we were supposed to patrol here anyway. I zoomed back to the manor and entered the batcave. I went and put on my Nightwing outfit (minus the mask) and walked up to Bruce (who was also in his superhero get-up cowl included)

"Do we really have to wait another hour?"

"It's not dark enough yet"

I groaned loudly.

"Why are you so eager to find this guy anyway?" Bruce asked me.

"I don't know, maybe cause he tased me"

I didn't need to look over to know that Bruce was smiling. "It's not funny, Bruce"

"I never said it was"

"But you were thinking it, right?"

"Maybe" Bruce answered and after a short pause added "If your bored go use the gym"

"Actually, that's a good idea, thanks Bruce" I walked into the batcave's gym. Time always seems to go faster in the gym and soon enough Batman walked in.

"You ready yet?" He asked me while I was hanging climbing down a rope headfirst (I'm always doing weird things like that, probably better not to question it) "Or are you having too much fun here?"

"No, no I'm ready" I righted myself up on the rope and climbed down fast.

I leapt into the batmobile and Batman started it up. We left the batcave and headed to East Gotham. It only took a couple minutes to get there. We got out of the batmobile and grappled up onto a roof.

"Split up, meet back here in 10, radio if you find anything" Batman instructed.

I nodded my head and we searched the town seperately. I didn't see any figure wearing a red helmet, lots of people were wearing brown but not brown leather. After ten minutes of scouring the city I met back with Batman on the roof. I shook my head.

"Nothing"

"Me either"

For a short moment there was nothing but complete silence. Then a voice spoke behind us.

"Why, the famous Batman, and Nightwing of course"

We turned around instinctively, Batman raising a batarang and me holding by escrima sticks in a fighting position. The person walked out of the shadow of the billboard sign and laughed.

"Or should I say Bruce and Dick?"

I was about to ask how he knew that but Batman started speaking before me.

"What were you doing at my house?"

"I'd hardly call that a house, but if you must know I simply came to observe you, none of you were supposed to be hurt, though I must say it was shockingly fun"

I scowled at his remark and I knew he would be smiling under that stupid helmet of his. Bats had put his batarang back and was just standing there silently.

"Strike a nerve did I Dickie-bird?" He taunted.

"Only my friends can call me that" I told him.

The man seemed to look sad when I said that (though it's pretty hard to tell how someone's feeling when you can't see their face, but I could just tell he was sadder).

"Well you can call _me_ Red Hood and if you want me, you'll have to catch me" He threw a smoke pellet and ran off.

I followed his silhouette out of the fog and across the rooftops not bothering to wait for Bats. Red Hood stopped on the 4th rooftop and turned to face me.

"I forgot how annoyingly persistent you are"

"What do you mean you forgot? We've never met before"

"No but I've read about you" He pulled his guns out and started shooting at me.

I ran for cover behind one of the fan generators for the apartment complex. Red Hood (I'm gonna call him Hood from now on) stopped firing and walked over. I jumped out and knocked the guns out of his hands and they fell over the edge of the building. I smiled and we began fighting hand-to-hand. Hood dodged most of my attacks as I dodged most of his. I heard Bats land on the roof.

"What took you so long?" I asked as I kicked Hood in the gut and he hit one of the fan generators, going limp.

"Got a little held up stopping a robbery"

"Seriously!?"

"I knew you could handle yourself"

Then Hood jumped back up and pulled me into a headlock holding a knife against my throat.

"Well apparently he can't handle himself"

Batman went to move but stopped when Hood started digging the knife into my skin.

"One. More. Step" He warned pushing the knife farther in and I felt some blood start to run down my neck.

Batman completely froze and shot a powerful Bat-glare at Hood.

"Let him go, **_now_** " Batman's voice was like cold, sharp ice.

Hood seemed to be considering whether or not to finish me off. Then he pushed me toward Batman and I hit the ground. Batman ran over to me.

"Are you alright?" He whispered worriedly but before I could answer Hood spoke up.

"You might want to take him to your batcave and find an antidote for the poison entering his system, you have about an hour, goodnight" Red Hood did a salute (you know that salute where you use 2 fingers and flick your hand, well it was that kind of salute) and leapt of the rooftop grappling away.

I tried to get back up but I fell and my vision was going blurry. "Well I don't think he was lying about the poison" I looked up at Bats and could see the worry on his face.

He helped me up and over to the edge.

"So how are we supposed to get you down?"

"I guess we have to take the stairs" I smiled as Bruce's usually solemn expression deteriorated to one of utter disbelief and I could tell what he was thinking _'Batman using the stairs in an apartment building!'_. I laughed at the thought. "Or you could try and grapple down while carrying me, your choice"

"Stairs" He grumbled.

I couldn't help but smile at this. He helped me down the stairs of the building and luckily we didn't encounter any people on the way down (though I would've loved to see what Bruce would have done if someone did see us) and we drove to the cave in a record of 15 minutes. When we got there my dizziness had increased and my vision was deteriorating rapidly. Bruce helped me to the medical room and laid me onto the cold metal table.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate this room?"

"Almost every week since you became Robin" Bruce answered while getting out a needle.

"That's not true! It was more like every few months"

"At least once per month"

I rolled my now unmasked eyes "I'm positive I had at least a few months without having to go in here"

"Not in your first year, and I am including times when you were sick as well"

"Well if you take away the times I was sick and only count the times I was injured"

"But the point is, you complained everytime, at least once a month for an entire year"

"Fine, you win"

"Arm" Bruce instructed.

I held my arm out to him and flinched when the needle entered my skin. Bruce pulled the needle out quickly and put a cotton ball over it. His uncowled eyes etched with worry.

"I'm fine Bruce" I assured his now blurred image.

I felt his hand cup my face "Are you sure?"

"Well, not entirely, but we still have another 40 minutes"

Bruce's hand left my face and he walked over to find out what I'd been poisoned with. I lost my conciousness soon after that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Jason's P.O.V**

It was 7:00pm the next day and I decided to go to the Martin Brothers to buy a new jacket to replace the one I ripped at the Manor. As I walked into the clothing store, I noticed someone come out and looked away as soon as I recognised him, it was Dick _'What the hell is he doing here?'_ I could feel his eyes boaring into the back of my head _'Oh crap he's recognised me'_ I panicked but when he didn't come up to me I relaxed and bought my new jacket.

I went back to my apartment and changed into my outfit. I went out onto the rooftop of my apartment building and looked over East Gotham. I walked through the city grappling and leaping from one building to another. After about an hour of doing nothing I noticed Batman and Nightwing grappled up to the building across from my apartment. _'They must've figured out what part of Gotham the 'Red Hood' is in, probably from that piece of my jacket, oh well, I doubt they know who I am yet anyway'._ They split up and I went over to the building and sat in the shadow of the billboard. I was waiting for about 10 minutes before they returned.

"Nothing" Nightwing reported.

"Me either" Batman replied.

I waited a moment to see if they would say anything else before speaking up.

"Why, the famous Batman, and Nightwing of course"

They turned to face me, Batman raising a batarang and Nightwing holding his escrima sticks in a fighting position. I walked out of the shadow of the billboard sign and laughed.

"Or should I say Bruce and Dick?"

"What were you doing at my house?" Batman asked me.

"I'd hardly call that a house, but if you must know I simply came to observe you, none of you were supposed to be hurt, though I must say it was shockingly fun" I taunted Nightwing.

He scowled and I smiled. Batman had put his batarang back and was just standing there silently observing me, it was _creepy_ , I'd only seen him look at me like this when we first met and he wasn't sure what to do with me.

"Strike a nerve did I Dickie-bird?" I continued to taunt him.

"Only my friends can call me that" He said matter-of-factly.

Those words hurt more than I could comprehend, _'Am I not his friend anymore? Would he treat me like before if he knew who I was?, No, knowing who I am wouldn't make him change his opinion of me, what difference could it make?, Well it is a nice night for a run'_

"Well you can call _me_ Red Hood and if you want me, you'll have to catch me" I threw a smoke pellet and ran off, not wanting to be under their watchful glares anymore.

I looked behind me as I was running and noticed Nightwing chasing after me _'Of course smoke wouldn't stop him, why did I have to go and make him mad?'_ I mentally chided myself. I stopped trying to outrun him and turned to face him.

"I forgot how annoyingly persistent you are" I remarked.

"What do you mean you forgot? We've never met before"

I mentally cursed myself and quickly replied "No but I've read about you" I pulled my guns out and started shooting at him.

He ran for cover behind one of the fan generators. I stopped firing and walked over. Nightwing jumped out and knocked the guns from my hands, I watched as they fell over the edge of the building. Dick's annoying smile came back and we starting fighting hand-to-hand. We mostly just dodged each others attacks but when Batman landed on the roof I was temporarily distracted and Nightwing kicked me right in the gut. I hit a fan generator and let my body go limp.

"What took you so long?" Nightwing asked Batman.

"Got a little held up stopping a robbery"

"Seriously!?"

"I knew you could handle yourself"

I recovered from my daze, jumped back up and pulled Nightwing into a headlock and held a knife against his throat (which was laced with poison) before he could react.

"Well apparently he can't handle himself"

Batman went to move but stopped when I started digging the knife into Dick's neck.

"One. More. Step" I warned pushing the knife farther in.

Batman completely froze and shot me a severe Bat-glare.

"Let him go, **_now_** " Batman's harsh voice demanded.

Bruce had never spoken to me in that tone and for a short while I was frozen in fear. When I recovered I pushed him toward Batman and he hit the ground. Batman ran over and knelt down beside him.

"Are you alright?" I heard him whisper worriedly before I spoke up.

"You might want to take him to your batcave and find an antidote for the poison entering his system, you have about an hour, goodnight" I gave a quick salute and leapt of the rooftop grappling away. I turned to watch the original Dynamic Duo from my position where I was safe from Batman's wrath.

Batman helped Nightwing up and after a quick conversation they went down the stairs to the batmobile. I inwardly laughed at what would have been going through Bruce's mind. They exited the building pretty fast, so I doubt they encountered anyone on the way down. I went back to my apartment to figure out a way to get to Black Mask.

Okay so I probably shouldn't have poisoned him, but I wouldn't have been able to escape from Bats without some kind of life threatening danger to someone close to him. It's only a common poison, Bruce should have already found the cure anyway. Still I felt a little bad for 'big-bird'.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Bruce's P.O.V**

I helped Dick into the medical room and laid him onto the medical table.

"Have I ever mentioned how much I hate this room?" Dick asked.

"Almost every week since you became Robin" I pulled out a needle.

"That's not true! It was more like every few months" He protested.

"At least once per month"

"I'm positive I had at least a few months without having to go in here"

"Not in your first year, and I am including times when you were sick as well" I countered.

"Well if you take away the times I was sick and only count the times I was injured"

"But the point is, you complained everytime, at least once a month for an entire year"

"Fine, you win"

"Arm"

He held his arm out and flinched when the needle entered his skin. I was extremely worried now, he was usually fine with needles. I pulled the needle out quickly and put a cotton ball over the small puncture. Dick must've noticed that I was worried.

"I'm fine Bruce" He assured me.

I cupped his face with one of my hands and looked directly into his eyes "Are you sure?"

"Well, not entirely, but we still have another 40 minutes"

I walked over to find out what he'd been poisoned with and how to cure him. When I looked back over, Dick was asleep. I continued to make the antidote. It took around 32 minutes to create it. With only another 8 minutes left I gently shook Dick to wake him up. He groaned and blinked his eyes open.

"How long was I out?"

"About half an hour"

"So am I gonna die, or?"

"Pretty sure your gonna live, arm"

He put his arm out and I injected the antidote into his blood. He was trying his best not to flinch but I still saw it. He waited a short while before standing up and almost fell over again, he quickly grabbed the edge of the table to regain his balance. He stood back up and walked out of the medical room to the batcomputer and sat in the chair.

"Not as fast acting as I would have liked" Dick joked.

"So are you feeling any better?"

"Remember that time we teamed up with GA against Vertigo and I got sick and fell out of a tree?"

"When will you get over that?"

"I'm an acrobat! Acrobats don't fall out of trees! It's just embarrasing"

"Well then why did you bring it up?"

"Because that's how I feel now"

"It can't be that bad"

"It's the only thing I can compare it to"

"You should be perfectly fine soon enough"

"How long is soon enough?"

"See your already getting better"

He sighed and spun to the computer and started playing Sims. He went onto his newest world where he had made all of us (including Jason) and they looked scarily similiar. Alfred was cleaning the house while Dick, Tim and Jason were watching TV and I was apparently at work. _'Sometimes I forget how childish he is'_

"Can you not use the batcave's computer for playing games?"

"Well if your going out to find Hood again, what do you need it for?"

"How do you know I'm going to look for him?"

"6th sense"

"I thought your'e 6th sense was knowing when food is perfectly cooked"

"No, that's just my skill"

I knew I wasn't going to win this argument.

"Fine whatever, but how did you get those sims to look so similar to us?"

"I hacked it"

'Supreme hacking skills wasted on a stupid fake reality'

Tim walked in (using crutches).

"You need to get a life" He commented from the stairs.

"Says the kid that dresses as a colourful bird and fights crime at night"

"You do that too!"

"But I have stuff I can do when I break my leg"

Tim wisely shut his mouth at that point. I put my cowl over my head.

"I'm going back to East Gotham to look for Red Hood" I explained to Tim.

"His name's Red Hood, seriously?" He seemed to ask himself more than me "Wish I could come with you"

"MY POINT EXACTLY!" Dick yelled out.

I quickly left not wanting to be a part of one of their arguments. I jumped into the batmobile and headed to East Gotham for the second time that night. I began my search.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Tim's P.O.V**

I was up in my room playing a racing game against people from all over the world. The game used to be Dick's but he had given it to me after he got bored with it, he was back to playing Sims. Somehow Sims never got old for him, apparently he had been playing it since he was 6 and he was 19 now. I was 12 and I was over games like that. But this racing one was fun, I won almost every race, the only one I lost was against someone called CassC3BB. I stopped playing the game when I heard the batmobile zoom into the cave. I knew something was wrong when he went that fast. I wanted to go down and see what was wrong but I decided to wait mostly because I didn't want to see anything gory and partly because I didn't want to get yelled at by Bruce because he tends to yell when he's worried.

I decided to read for an hour before going down. After an alarm rang I grabbed my crutches (because Two-Face broke my leg) and went into the batcave. Dick was playing Sims and Bruce was watching with a disapproving look.

"I hacked it" I heard Dick say as I walked in.

"You need to get a life" I told him from my position on the stairs.

"Says the kid that dresses as a colourful bird and fights crime at night"

"You do that too!"

"But I have stuff I can do when I break my leg"

I was going to say something but I realized he was right, I didn't have much to do beside fight crime and do schoolwork, I could read and play video games but it does get boring.

Bruce pulled the cowl over his head.

"I'm going back to East Gotham to look for Red Hood" He told me.

"His name's Red Hood, seriously?" I asked quietly to myself "Wish I could come with you" I said.

"MY POINT EXACTLY!" Dick yelled out _'Wow he has good hearing'_

Bruce quickly hopped into the batmobile and left.

"I BET YOU USED TO ACT JUST LIKE I AM WHEN YOU WERE MY AGE!" I yelled back and went from the stairs over to Dick.

"YEAH BUT I STILL HAD A LIFE OUTSIDE OF CRIME-FIGHTING!" He yelled not realizing I was standing there. "How many friends do you have not including Barbara, anyone from the Police Department or us?" He continued after noticing me standing there.

"Three from school"

"Three? Really?" Dick sounded genuinely shocked at this.

"Yes 3! I do have a life!"

"What are their names?"

"Ashton, Joey and Brook"

"I didn't think you bothered making friends"

"I am a normal kid you know"

"What kind of normal kid doesn't like Sims?"

"Uh...The normal ones"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Your the least normal person I've ever met"

"I'll take that as a compliment"

I rolled my eyes and watched Dick play Sims (since I had nothing better to do). I watched as my virtual clone played chess against Alfred.

"Why was Bruce driving so fast earlier?"

"Red Hood put some poison into my blood via knife to neck"

I only just noticed the slightly red medical pad over part of his neck.

"Are you alright!?"

"Of course I'm alright, Bruce made an antidote and Hood told us about the poison, he wasn't necessarily trying to kill me"

"So Bruce isn't letting you go back because he doesn't want Hood to get you again?"

"What? No, at least I don't think so, I didn't go because I still feel sick, an annoying side effect of the antidote"

"I thought you said you were fine?"

"I **_am_** fine" He argued.

"Then why didn't you go?"

"Because I was sick **_then_** "

"But you just said you still feel sick"

Dick sighed "Yes I still feel sick but I'm fine!"

"If you say so"

"I do say so"

"Well I think I'll leave you to make our creepy clones do whatever it is that you make them do"

"Mh-hm See ya Timbo"

I rolled my eyes at his annoying new nickname for me. I walked out of the batcave and up to my room. I flopped onto my bed and threw my crutches to the ground. _'Stupid Two-Face if he didn't break my leg I could be helping! Maybe Dick wouldn't have been poisoned and Red Hood wouldn't have gotten away'_.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Jason's P.O.V**

I knew Bruce had a new sidekick but I hadn't seen him around yet. _'Could he have been that random kid at my grave? I wonder how long it took for Bruce to replace me'_ I quickly brushed the thought away, I didn't want to think about it but the memory resurfaced itself anyway.

{Another hit from that crowbar and I fell to the ground. I coughed some blood up.

"Wow that looked like it really hurt" Joker remarked.

Another three hits.

"Woah, now hang on that looked like it hurt a lot more, so let's try and clear this up ok pumpkin? What hurts more A? or B? forehand? or backhand?" (In all honesty forehand hurt more) Joker laughed while hitting me.

I tried to say something but I couldn't manage it. Joker leant down to me.

"A little louder lambchop" He whispered "I think you may have a collapsed lung that always impedes the oratory"

I spat blood on his face and he slammed my head into the ground (which really hurt).

"Now that was rude, the first boy blunder had some manners"

I smiled up at him.

"I suppose I'm going to have to teach you a lesson so you can better follow in his footsteps" Joker said seriously then changed his mind "Nah I'm just gonna keep beating you with this crowbar" He kicked me in the back and started laughing maniacally. I shut my eyes and silently begged for Batman to arrive and save me. After a few more minutes of getting hit with the crowbar Joker finally decided to leave.

"Okay kiddo I gotta go, it's been fun though right?" Joker asked as he was exiting. "Well maybe a smidge more fun for me than you, I'm just guessing since your being awful quiet, _anyway_ , be a good boy, finish your homework and be in bed by nine, and hey! Please tell the big man I said **hello** " He left laughing and closed the door.

I brought my cuffed hands to the front and tried to walk, I face-planted the ground but it didn't hurt as much as the crowbar did, so I continued crawling over to the door. After a painful trek from the middle of the room to the door I grabbed the handle and tried to open it, but it was locked of course. I sat against the door and held my broken ribs, then I noticed the bomb (which I'm fairly sure was activated by trying to open the door, because I couldn't hear any ticking until after that), there was only 10 seconds left and that's when I realized he wasn't coming, I was trapped, alone and about to die in an explosion, at first I was shocked, I was about to die and Bruce hadn't come for me, then I just got annoyed and awaited my fiery death. I had been hoping Bruce could still save me somehow but I knew he wouldn't, I forgave him, he's only one man and he can't do everything (contrary to popular belief). I actually felt worse for him, I knew how he would act after my death, he might lose control and go over the edge, which half of me hoped he would do but most of me didn't want him to, it would ruin him. I could hear a motorbike outside and figured Bruce had finally arrived, but he was too late, way too late. The sound of the explosion rang in my ears. And I felt Bruce lift the rubble off me.

"No" I heard him whisper.

I got a last glimpse of his face as he picked my lifeless body up.

"Jason" His voice sounded so sad and hurt.

Then there was nothing. Until I woke up in the coffin...}

I shivered unwillingly at the flashback. I decided to go out as Red Hood and see if their was anything to do. Before I could get my outfit I heard a low rumbling and looked out my window to see the batmobile pulling up again _'Oh shit! He must want to kill me!, I so should not have poisoned Dick! What if he's dead? No he couldn't be dead! I won't be able to live with myself if I killed him! Maybe I should wait a while before going out'._

Batman stared at my apartment for an unnerving amount of time before finally grappling away toward the south. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding in and put my outfit on. I was planning to visit Black Mask. I grappled across the rooftops with a rocket launcher on my back. I watched Black Mask knock out all his employees present in the room, minus his secretary, while talking to her. He walked over to the window and I decided to take my shot. I waved to him when he noticed me. I watched as he and his secretary ran out.

"Wow, he sure can move when he really wants to"

I took my shot and hoped he was now at his most desperate. I noticed Batman grappling over, probably to investigate the explosion, I dropped my rocket launcher and ran off back to my apartment, still scared of what Batman would do to me if we crossed paths.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Bruce's P.O.V**

I noticed a silhouette watching me from the window of an apartment and stared probably for longer than I should have before deciding there was no threat and grappling toward the south. As I ran across the rooftops and looked around, I couldn't see much crime going on. A couple of people were beating up a man and another person was trying to rob an electronics store. But other than that nothing, ever since Red Hood had come around crime had decreased. After preventing two crimes I heard an explosion and rushed off in that direction without a second thought. I arrived to find Black Mask's office in ruins along with a rocket launcher discarded on the roof of the building I landed on. I went into the charred room with a few fires still blazing. I helped the few men in the room and looked through the halls but found no-one else, I figured that they had all run out and went back to the roof to check out the rocket launcher. I picked it up and observed it thouroughly but found nothing that seemed important. I decided to take it back to the batcave for analysing and 'called' the batmobile over. I grappled off the building and into the car, I placed the rocket launcher on the seat next to me and drove off back home.

I pulled up into the batcave and found Dick asleep in the chair with his Sims game still playing. I laughed quietly and saved his game before quitting it (I knew he would kill me if I didn't save it) and pushed the chair away from the computer so I had room. I started the analysis on the rocket launcher but there was nothing helpful. I hadn't expected anything but I had been hoping for at least a small clue. I looked back over to Dick, who was still sleeping peacefully. I didn't want to wake him up so I left the batcave and decided to get some sleep before the board meeting with Wayne Enterprises in the morning.


	10. Chapter 10

This was one of my favourite chapters to write enjoy.

 **Chapter 10: Dick's P.O.V**

I woke up still in the batcave and on the bat-seat. I got up and stretched to get rid of the pins and needles along my left side. I realized that the computer was off. _'I don't remember turning it off, Bruce must've, CRAP! What if he didn't save it!'_ I turned the computer on and was met with an image of a rocket launcher. I looked at the analysis report on it and couldn't see any important details _'I'll look into that after I've checked Sims'_. I pulled up the Sims game and sighed in relief when I found out that Bruce had saved it _'Smart move Bruce'_. I closed it and went back to looking at the rocket launcher _'You can't do an analysis unless you have the object being analysed here, so where is it?'_. I looked around the cave until I found it discarded on the floor by the abyss. I picked it up and brought it back into the main room. I sat on the chair and thouroughly observed the rocket launcher, but as the computer had claimed there was nothing. I looked over at the time, 5:30am and remembered that Bruce had a meeting today, I decided to go and wake him up, if he wasn't already awake. I quietly entered his room and he was still sound asleep. _'I love annoying Bruce, especially so early in the morning'_. I leapt over Bruce and landed on the bed with a jolt causing Bruce to jump up and groan when he noticed me.

"Mornin' Dad"

"Dick, it's 5 in the morning what do you want?" Bruce asked tiredly.

"Actually it's 5:45 and I just wanted to remind you about your meeting"

"The meeting that doesn't start for another 3 hours?"

"That's the one"

"Go away"

"Why, don't you love me?" I asked in a childish voice.

Bruce lifted his head back up off the pillow and stared blankly at me.

"Alright, fine, I get it" I hopped off the bed and left the room "Have a nice sleep, MEANIE!" I called out from the hallway and I heard Bruce groan in annoyance.

I jumped down the stairs and did a cartwheel toward the kitchen.

"What's cookin Alfie?"

"I thought you ate cereal for breakfast?"

"I do" I grabbed the cerial box, milk, spoon and bowl and placed them all on the table "I just felt like saying that, dunno why".

Alfred just continued cooking pancakes. I poured the cerial into the bowl and added the milk. After I finished it off I did a handstand and spun around in the living room before switching the TV on and watched the cartoons. After 2 hours and 24 minutes, Bruce emerged.

"Thanks for not letting me get enough sleep Dick, if anything bad happens during the meeting I'm blaming you" He said before he left for the meeting.

I laughed quietly and occupied myself by watching cartoons, annoying Tim and playing Sims until it was finally patrolling time.

"So Bruce, where we goin' tonight?" I asked after doing a couple fancy flips into the batcave.

"Why are you so hyper today?" Bruce asked still looking a little tired.

"Dunno, now answer _my_ question"

"Wherever there's crime"

"Wow, that's helpful"

Batman sighed "Let's get in the car"

I felt like I was about to collapse from shock "Wow, that's a first"

"And it will be the last if you keep acting like that"

We both got into the batmobile and drove out into Gotham in silence. After going a few blocks we got out and parted ways on the rooftops. I grappled around the city looking for crime. It took a while but eventually I found some fun. I saw Black Mask, a woman, 5 thugs and the Joker inside an old building. _'How did Joker get out of Arkham? And why is Black Mask with him? This cannot be good and why don't criminals ever use popular crowded places that no-one would look in? I mean it's great for us vigilantes but what idiots'_. I quietly entered the building and sat in the rafters to see what was going on.

"I hope you understand the trouble I've gone through to arrange this little get-together here, a lot of money, a lot of dead meat"

Joker remained silent and continued to eat chips. I decided not to intervene until I knew what they were planning.

"Look I've got a problem and you are absolutely the man  
who possesses the gifts to take care of this problem, I need you to murder the Red Hood. You think you can handle that?" Black Mask continued.

Joker started coughing "Can I have some water?"

Black Mask passed a glass of water over to Joker. Joker smashed the glass, slashed one of Mask's thugs throats and took his gun before aiming it up at me and pulling the trigger faster than I could react. The bullet got me in the shoulder and caused me to lose my balance, my only thoughts about how much hitting the ground would hurt _'I wonder how painful it is when you die on impact?'_. The force of the landing made my shoulder feel a lot worse, but I seemed to be fine, no broken bones and only a small amount of blood, which was probably from the gunshot wound. When I looked around I noticed all of Mask's other thugs had been killed too and Joker was towering over me with the gun aimed at my head.

"This time I'll make sure not to miss" Joker laughed.

As Joker was about to pull the trigger the Red Hood jumped through the window and hit Joker right in the chest, causing him to fly several metres away and hit the wall with a slight cracking noise. I stood back up and leant against one of the metal beams.

"Why thank you Mr. Hood, I think you just put my back into place again" Joker stood back up "And made my job a whole lot simpler" he started laughing as he pulled a gun out.

"No, he made my job a whole lot simpler" Hood pointed to Mask before throwing bolas at Joker, firmly securing him.

Then Hood turned to Black Mask and his assistant and shot both of them with darts before turning to me and shooting a dart into my arm as well. I fought to stay awake but slowly slipped into unconciousness and fell to the ground.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Jason's P.O.V

I had found out that Black Mask had broke Joker out of Arkham and I was scouring the city for them. I needed to get to Joker, to finally get my revenge on him. _'He'll pay for what he did, that evil, psychotic, death-worshipping, piece of shit'._ I continued looking around the city and noticed Nightwing climbing into the window of a warehouse. I decided to see what he was doing and watched through the window two windows to the right of the window that Nightwing went through (I hate being repetitive, but I can't find a better way to explain which window I looked through). Nightwing just stayed up in the rafters watching Black Mask trying to strike a deal with the Joker. _'_ _ **Finally**_ _, thank you Maskie'_.

After an awkward one-sided conversation conducted by Black Mask, Joker finally spoke up.

"Can I have some water?"

Black Mask (being the idiot he is) passed him a glass. Joker smashed it and slashed one of Mask's thugs with the broken glass, before grabbing his gun and shooting up in Nightwing's direction. _'NO!'_ I silently screamed and froze as I watched him fall 20 feet down (a little over 6 metres). Joker proceeded to murder all of Black Mask's other thugs before walking over to Nightwing an pointing the gun directly at his head.

"This time I'll make sure not to miss" Joker started laughing that horrible, evil signature laugh of his.

I got over my shock and jumped through the window, using my grapple hook, I manouvered myself to be in direct line with Joker's chest and kicked him with as much force as I could. Joker flung toward the wall and he made a sickening bone-cracking sound as he collided with it.

"Why thank you Mr. Hood, I think you just put my back into place again" Joker stood back up "And made my job a whole lot simpler" he started laughing as he pulled a gun out and pointed it directly at my heart.

"No, he made my job a whole lot simpler" I pointed at Black Mask and threw bolas at Joker, so I could take him easier.

I quickly turned around and shot darts into Mask and his assistant. I hesistated slightly before shooting a dart into Dick as well. I couldn't have him follow me and ruin my revenge plan. I could tell that he was trying to fight it, but soon enough, he had fallen to the floor. I decided to secure Black Mask and his assistant in-case they woke up before Nightwing and decided to kill him. I thought it would be best to knock Joker out so he wouldn't try to get away and stuck a dart into his arm. I waited for him to go limp before I picked him up and took him to an abandoned apartment complex that no-one would be able to hear his screams from, and I intended for those screams to be loud and pain-filled.

"I don't take very well to being killed" I told the unconcious Joker "It'll be a lot of fun _kiddo_ ".

It didn't take very long for Joker to wake up, since I had only given him a small dose.

So, what's the plan? Slumber party? Charades? A little Truth or Dare? Yes I'll start with dare".

I pulled a crowbar out of my black duffel bag and glared while beating the crowbar against my palm in a steady and threatening tune.

"Well, maybe I'll just go with truth" Joker practically squeaked.

I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I started beating Joker with the crowbar as he had done to me. I hit him with as much force as I could, each hit caused a cracking sound and Joker grunted in pain.

"Tell me, how does that feel?" I glared at Joker's pathetic being and took note of his ragged breathing and red blood mixing into the his white skin, almost creating a salmon-flesh colour on part of his face and arms.

"Oh you know, it only hurts when I laugh" He smiled slightly, though he was obviously in pain.

"Yeah, not so much fun on the recieving end is it, _pumpkin_?"

Joker's eyes widened in both fear and surprise.

 _'Maybe he does have a brain'_. I continued to bring the crowbar down on the pathetic excuse of a living creature. After about 5 minutes I got a little bored. _'How did Joker manage to keep this up for a whole 5 hours? God'_.

Joker desperately tried to regain his breathing and after a short while he started mumbling something in-coherently.

I bent down and whispered in a mocking voice "A little louder lambchop, I think you may have a collapsed lung that always impedes the oratory" I grabbed his head and smashed it into the hard concrete.

When Joker lifted his head back up, the bridge of his nose was bleeding and it looked the tiniest bit crooked. When I looked into his eyes, I could tell that he definetly recognized me now. I felt an evil smile cross my face.

"I would love to stick around and chat _kiddo_ , but there's something I need to go and do before I **_end_** **_your pathetic life_** " I whispered harshly and walked out of the apartment, leaving Joker alone with his maniacal thoughts.

I sat on the roof across from where the Joker was lying in pain. _'Can I really go through with this? Can I actually kill him? I've been waiting for so long, it should be easy, so what's holding me back? Ever since I returned to Gotham, I've been feeling more_ _ **normal**_ _'_

I was rudely interrupted from my thoughts when Batman landed a few metres behind me.

"Where's the Joker?" Batman growled.

"That's what your concerned about? Really? Your not worried about Nightwing?"

"Nightwing's fine, now where is Joker?"

"What if I killed him?"

"I would want to give you a reward but I would have to arrest you instead"

"If that's how you feel about the Joker then why haven't you killed him? Hasn't he done enough terrible things to the city _and_ to you? Didn't he kill one of your precious little birds? And whatever happened to Batgirl? Did he have anything to do with that?"

"Yes, he's done horrific things, yes he killed the second Robin and yes he was the one that killed Batgirl, and he definitely doesn't deserve to walk this Earth any longer, but I can't kill him"

'Why did he say Joker killed Batgirl? I know that's she's still alive, he must want to avoid me getting suspicious of anything, but I told him I knew who they all were'

"Well then why not let me? I could end so many problems"

"If I killed him, I would never be able to come back from that darkness and if I let you, it would still be my fault, even if it's you that pulls the trigger"

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to fight for his life"

I made the first move and threw my ninja stars at him, which he dodged by doing a backflip and he threw a bomb at my feet in the process.

"Crap" the blast blew me back a few metres. "Uh"

Batman quickly tied me up and lifted me by my collar. "Where is he?"

"In that apartment" I tilted my head in the direction.

He dropped me back down and went to go get Joker. I quickly cut the ropes with the knife I hid up my sleeve. I ran off into the night, the sound of an explosion echoing through my skull. _'I hope the explosion didn't kill Bruce, but if it did, oh well'_.


	12. Chapter 12

This is the last part and it's _way_ too short to be considered a chapter. And I will be making a sequel to it eventually it will be called 'Beneath The Mask' :::) -(My happy spider)

 **Epilogue: Bruce's P.O.V**

It had been several weeks since Red Hood had last been seen.

"He must be trying to lie low" Dick suggested.

Tim scoffed.

"What?" Dick looked offended.

"Of course he's trying to lie low, what else could he be doing?"

"Oh you think your so smart don't you?"

Tim (who's leg was now fully healed) lunged at Dick and they started wrestling on the living room floor. Alfred walked in and sighed before just walking out again, I shook my head and smiled.

 _'There will be time for Red Hood later'_ I decided.


End file.
